Star Pupil
by Roslin Fan
Summary: Secretary Roslin realizes life is short. She decides to take flying lessons. Rated M for future chapters.


Kara got out of her ATV. Her head throbbed. Shouldn't have had so much to drink the night before. She always was a slow learner. Deep down she knew she liked to punish herself. She liked the pain. It was what she deserved anyway.

It wasn't like she needed to think at her job or anything. Kara was stuck teaching civilians looking for kicks. They never did any tricks. Just straight flying. And low speeds. It wasn't flying. She went faster in her ATV.

She reported to the office. She couldn't stand the bubbly woman they had working the front desk. The combination of her smile and her sing song voice went straight to Kara's already throbbing head. Kara ignored the woman's greeting and got right to business. "Any appointments this morning?"

"You do, sweetie. A woman. Professionally dressed too. I wonder what she does..."

Kara had to refrain from rolling her eyes. "Whatever. When?"

"9:30."

Kara checked her watch. She had just enough time for coffee.

.

.

.

Kara sat in her office. The coffee was lousy, but it was doing the trick. Kara listened as Louisa greeted someone. She heard a woman's voice respond. The woman got right to business, but she was nice about it. She had a pleasant voice too. Kara wondered if the newcomer was her appointment. It wouldn't be too terrible, if she were.

She stepped out of her office. Louisa beamed at her. "This is Dr. Roslin. She's your 9:30."

Kara ignored the fact it was 9:25 and walked over to her new student. "I'm Kara Thrace. Why don't you step in my office, we'll talk."

Kara shut the door behind her, and took her seat at the desk. Dr. Roslin was already sitting in front of the desk. "So, what made you interested in flying?"

Dr. Roslin shrugged. "Let's just say I've realized life is short. I've been more adventurous of late."

"You sound like my kind of woman."

Roslin smiled. "You think we'll be compatible? That's important for a student-teacher relationship."

Kara shrugged. "Don't know about that. I don't usually like my students." She probably shouldn't have said that, but she felt like she could say things to Dr. Roslin. "What kinda Doctor are you?"

"PhD. You know what they say,'Those who can't do, do research.'"

"And whatya do with all that research?"

Roslin smiled. "I was the secretary of education."

"You shittin me?"

"No. What about you? You always teach people you despise how to fly?"

Kara shook her head. "I was in the Fleet. My battlestar was decommissioned. I mustered out, and here I am."

"Which battlestar?"

"Galactica."

"Small worlds, Kara Thrace. I was there for the decommissioning ceremony. Were you part of the flyby?"

"Na. I was in the brig for striking a superior asshole."

"Commander Adama?"

"What? No. Never. I hit the XO, who was drunk off his ass. And he totally hit me first."

Roslin smirked. "Completely justified then."

Kara decided she liked her new student. They'd get along just fine. "Whatya know about flying?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Let's get started then."

Kara led Dr. Roslin out of the office. She felt the woman's hand on her arm. "By the way, call me Laura."

Kara smiled. "Alright, Laura. Let's go see a plane."

.

.

.

For the next hour Kara went over the basics of aerospace science. She explained the terms. The basics of flight. She pointed out the wings and the tail, and how they functioned. Laura stood there. Kara could tell her student was listening. Laura nodded at appropriate times. Asked for clarification at other times. This was a nugget who might actually make it off the ground.

They entered the cockpit, and Kara showed Laura each of the controls and buttons, explaining their purpose.

Then Kara started the engine. She flew slowly and explained each step she took. The excitement on Laura's face made Kara realize how great her job could be. Sometimes.

Kara landed the plane on the strip. She walked out and opened the door for Laura, helping her exit, something she didn't usually do for her students. "Thank you, Kara."

"No problem."

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time."

Kara nodded. It was the most fun she'd had in a long time too. "Coming back again?"

Laura smiled. "Absolutely."

"Talk to Louisa and set up some appointments."

Laura put her hand on Kara's arm. "I'd rather talk to you."

Kara smirked and led Laura back to her office. They'd decide their appointments on their own. Kara could always pawn the other students off to the other instructors. Laura was going to be Kara's star pupil. She deserved special attention.

"When do you get off?" Laura asked.

"Not till 5."

"Wanna grab a coffee with me? We can talk about Galactica and superior assholes."

"I'd like that." Kara knew she was in trouble, though. The last time she'd fallen for a student it didn't end well. But there was no reason Laura would suffer the same fate. There were no stakes. It was just fun. No harm in that, right?

"I'll pick you up here."

"I look forward to it."


End file.
